twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puddinginthesky/Insight on Twilight!
Insight on Twilight: What is it? Insight on Twilight is and accounting of my realizations throught time. As I form new opinions and old ones die, I will report about it here. Please, feel free to agree or disagree. I don't mind. :) - A Critic Of The Strangest Kind Jacob/Bella/Edward: The Real Deal I had a realization while reading about the Sam/Emily/Leah problem. Someone said that Sam was Bella, Emily was Edward, and Leah was Jacob in that situation. From their, they said that Sam loves Leah, but Emily more. From there, I realized they also meant Bella loved Edward more than Jacob. (confusingly put, I know) From analyzation of the characters and their bonds, my new opinion is that Edward is fixated on, and obsessing over, Bella. It started as a fascination with her locked thoughts and then to her not being afraid of him. So, he starts obsessing and percieves it as love. Jacob thinks she's pretty and is flattered that she actually likes him. As they spend time together, a crush forms. He loves her personality, not the smell of her blood. Bella, is obsessed with Edward. I think it's the way he sends her into dazzeled panic attacks. She's enchanted, that's all. It can be percieved as love, but I digress. Bella likes how she feels when she's with Jacob and the way he can cheer her up and make her feel happy. She can be normal Bella with him. He trusts her and her judgement entirely and she knows it. I think it's wrong how Bella is constantly believing Edward is too good for her and that she can't measure up to him. It's sickening. With Jacob, they're best friends and the only time she thinks he deserves better is when she's angsting over Edward. It is my firm opinion that the Twilight Saga is not a love story with a happy ending, but one that ends tragically. Why, you ask? Well, because this poor naive girl is enchanted so much by a dashing vampire that she does not see true love in her face. So, she ends up falling into an eternity without knowing what life would have been like with her true soulmate. So, I think in light of that, this tragedy know as The Twilight Saga's true nature is not even known to it's own creator. How tragic. - A Critic Of The Strangest Kind Twilight Fans and the Characters They Are FIERCE About It would be a lie to say I'm not quick to jump to a fictional character's defense. I can't stand to see a good character put down. In the twilight Saga, they're barely mentioned if they even exist at all. One of my favorites to discuss is Jacob Black. And no, it isn't because of his film body. I promise you, I could care less about that. I've mentioned I hate his screwed up fate, and I do. His imprint is curse, though some see it as his reward for fighting for Bella. Sucky consellation prize, I'd say. Most Team Jacob fans can be divided into two groups: *The Gushers: These girls (and guys...?) can't stop gushing over Taylor Launtner and frequently confuse him for Jacob. They've all but named his abs and are most likely to say Jacob and Nessie are "ment 4 each other 4 eva cause they r perfect 4 evch other!1!11!!!! <3". *The Sane Fans: These fans are the ones who love every Jacob/Bella moment and hated Bella for rejecting him for a "leech". The felt bad for him and loved it when he was witty or showed Edward what-for. They're most likely to be pro-Jacob/Leah or pro-Jacob/Lizzie because they often believe he and Nessie were a match made in Hell (it's a place, peeps). I am pro-Jacob Black. If you couldn't tell Along with characters I'm a fan of, there are those I am not. Edward Cullen is one of them. I don't understand the infactuation with him. People say he's sweet and perfect. I digress. Here are my interpretations versus the average Team Edward's: *He watches Bella sleep: Me: '''That's gross. That's wrong. Where is Bella's mind? I know she's flattered but there's a creeper in her midst. Red Alert, Bells. Most people would scream/run away/kick him out. '''TE: '''He wants to test himself. He loves her enough to watch her asleep. It's so sweet. I wish he'd watch me. *He tells her he could kill her at any time: '''Me: '''He tells her this and she's to intoxicated to get the message. And, to be frank, he shouldn't really use it as a threat. '''TE: '''He wanted her to be truthful to Charlie. He cares. *He left her in New Moon: '''Me: '''Stupid idiot caused a lot of grief, and why? Because he overreacts. Great job. '''TE: '''He didn't want her to get hurt or loose her soul. He's so sweet. *Overall: '''Me: Sucks that he's so blind and obsessive over her. He'd get along well with Dracula and Lestat...then again.... TE: '''He's sweet and smart and sensitive and caring. So, my opinions are evident. Cut me and pour lemon juice in it, why don't cha? I will say, I don't hate him...I just don't particularly like him. His fans are usually freakos but not all of them, of course. He kinda bores me. Maybe it's that weird pathological need to have an older man love you that I don't understand... Bella Swan is either an idiot girl, or a maiden intoxicated by the obsession and fascination of and over a vampire named Edward Cullen who's too much of a indecisive idgit to know what he wants. Which one she truly is, the world may never know Many say she's a wonderful role model to girls and everyone can relate to her awkwardness and clumsiness. Me? I say if I'm like her, kill me with fire. She's obsessive, doesn't TRY to be social, down right senseless, and ignores EVERYTHING. I don't think she's likeable. She's the anti-model of my OCs. Yeah. I could drone and rant over her, but I'll leave you with this: Her spineless ways have set womenkind back nearly a hundred years. She should have been killed with fire from the get go. Give a valuable character some shine-time. Her happy ending comes with her learning absolutely NOTHING. She gets everything she wanted and more. Made me want to STAB her. What's good about her? She's a great audience surrgote and I learned how to NOT live my life. - A Critic Of The Strangest Kind Renesmee "Re-name-me" Cullen So, Renesmee debutes soon and I see this as the opportunity to pour out my personal opinions on her. See, when I first read Breaking Dawn, I was all "They've got a baby...Cool?". After a few months I was all "Ugh. Claudia's soooo much better". Then it was "I flipping hate this stupid Mary Sue baby. Someone KILL HER". And now? Now I'm all "Horrible character, weird person, stupid name but at least we have the good characters, right?" So, some people wonder why people dislike Renesmee. To help with that, I'm going the route I went with my Edward evaluation. Me and the Average Renesmee Fan. Yup. So, here we go: *Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen '''ME: Haha, funny joke. Now, what's the kid's name? Yeah, it's not very creative. Come on! Just mix two names together? Yeah... It's the lazy way. Pick two compatible names and mix 'em. Not only is it bad on Bella's part, but it's just strange for an author. Renesmee Fan: It's sweet that she mixed the grandparent's names. And, it was an awesome idea to mix them in the first place. It's so unique. *She's EXTREMELY advanced. ME: ''SUE ALERT, SUE ALERT! Yep, she's a Mary Sue. I wanted to see Bella's motherly trials and trubulations. Getting Nessie to sleep, feeding her, teaching her to read, etc. Nope. Nessie can do it all. Stephenie Meyer, that's just lazy planning. I firmly believe you could do better...well...maybe not....Hee. '''RF: '''She's so smart and adorable! *She's so BEAUTIFUL! '''ME:' Rosalie who? Yeah, Bella successfully takes everyone's power or what they'e noted for. Carly's super compassion, Esme's passionate love, Emmett's strength, Alice's magnetic pull, Jasper's hopes and dreams, Edward's personality and now THIS. Her child is the most beautiful thing ever. Haha. I refuse to believe it. RF: '''Of course she's beautiful! Her parents are! She's so cute. *And...? '''ME: Re-name-me is a Mary Sue to the fullest. '''RF: '''Renesmee is so cute, smart, and her name is awesome. Yep, I dislike her. Epic Fail, Steph. Sorry. - A Critic of The Strangest Kind ﻿ Category:Blog posts